


Fourth Floor Secrets

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, bang chan smut, lee felix smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Felix would be embarrassed if anyone knew he likes being fucked by his classmate Chan but he can’t help but take off his pants and spread himself whenever and wherever Chan wants, even if it’s just in the boy’s bathroom at school.





	Fourth Floor Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> additional tags: soft dom chan (eh well kinda, kinda not idk; he acts hard but he's lowkey a softie), classmates, chan is younger but just a bit older than felix, crying (not too much i dont think...)
> 
> additional warnings: mentions of homophobic bullying, implied inner homophobia (sorta, if you squint, but i kinda thought so while writing so like ye)
> 
> hope you like it~! it was a little different from what i've written before...it's based off a post on my twt and two dreams i had...dont know why i had dreams like this but let's get it

Felix doesn’t want everyone to know, Chan doesn’t care. No one would suspect him anyway. And they wouldn’t dare say or do anything about it. But Felix is the opposite. Scared, anxious, cautious, afraid. No one’ll suspect Chan and they won’t do shit if they did, he’s way too 'big' and 'scary' to everyone. Felix hears about what they do and say to those gay boys. Hell, sees it himself— makes him even more scared having anyone know. So now it’s just between him and Chan. 

There’s this place in the school that they like to go to. It’s just the boy's bathroom on the fourth floor. It’s a long walk and a lot of stairs but it’s alright for some privacy. There’s nothing up there but the big ass library and two bathrooms with some vending machines that’ll only work if you’re lucky. No one _ever_ goes up there. It’s just a fucking library. And who goes to a library anyway?! Sure, that one weird girl with the big, round glasses always has her head in a book, but they’ll but surprised if she ever lifts her head up to see what they do— and if she ever does she won’t say shit, she never speaks anyways! And who the fuck puts a library of the fourth floor— the highest floor?! Won’t the whole floor just collapse into the other ones? With the thousands— maybe millions— of heavy ass books?! And those big ass bookshelves?! It just makes no sense...

That’s why they go there...They like to fuck in the fourth floor’s boys bathroom....

It was a few minutes after 2 o’clock. Maybe 2:30? Chan told Felix that he shouldn’t miss his math class today since he has a test coming soon, otherwise they would’ve been doing this around 9 o’clock earlier— Felix nearly always skips that class, even if Chan’s not involved. 

They walk side by side on the main floor on the way to the stairs they use. Not many people use these stairs so they always go to these to avoid anyone seeing them and starts asking questions. Like a secret stairway. They walked and got a few waves and ‘Hey, Chan!’s and ’Sup, Lix?’s as they went along. Chan was pretty popular, he always has been. Felix is more ‘popular by association’. To everyone else, he’s Chan’s best friend. Which is true, of course, but he’s a bit more ‘associated’ than that. 

“What are you doing later? I’m bored, you should come over,” Chan says to the younger. 

“If you’re bored now why would I come over later?” Felix asks him. 

“Because~,” he whines, “I’m with you _now_. And besides, I’m always bored especially at home… alone,” he says wiggling his eyebrows. Felix just looks down, blushing a bit and giggles.

“So you wanna fuck me now _and_ later?”

“No, just now…maybe later, too, if you want..” he smirks. “It’s not like you could ever resist my dick.”

Felix loudly shushes him and looks in all directions for anyone since they were only on the second floor now, anyone could be around.  
Chan just laughs at his cute reaction. 

“You’re right,” Felix says back, talking quietly, though.

“Cute…” Chan says moving his hand up to Felix’s hair, gently rubbing his fingers through it. 

Honestly, Felix can’t really remember when this all started. A few months ago? He just knows he loves it and he loves Chan. But Chan can remember it perfectly. How could he forget something like that? 

———

Felix asked Chan to come with him somewhere, but he wouldn’t tell him where. Stairs and stairs and stairs. They reached the top and stood on the first floor.

_‘No one ever comes here! This must really be important…’_ Chan thought. 

He’d never been to this part of the school and he could easily tell Felix hasn’t either. The younger boy held onto his hand tightly dragging him in one direction then turning around suddenly into the opposite direction upon realizing he went the wrong way. Chan just smiled at how cute his dosaeng is. He’s always been so cute…

Felix dragged him all the way to…a bathroom? Before Chan could ask any questions, he’s being pulled into the bathroom, into the biggest stall (the one at the end, the handicap one), and pushed against the cool, white brick wall. 

“Channie, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now,” Felix spit out quickly. 

“W-what—“ 

Chan couldn’t finish his question as Felix slammed his lips onto his. A little fast, to be honest— almost hurting the boy, even— but he remembers a conversation they had one night where Felix admitted he hasn’t had his first kiss yet, so he bared it. In fact, he kisses back. Pushing his lips further onto Lix’s and deeper into the kiss. 

Felix pulled back suddenly with wide eyes, surprised he kissed back. He didn’t expect that. Seriously! He expected Chan to be appalled and push away from him and tell him that they were just friends and the whole school would find out and bully him like they do to the other gay boys and then he’d have to fake the fucking plague, or something, so he’d never have to go to school again and just spend the rest of his days crying on every piece of furniture in his house ten times!

The little cutie almost looked…scared that he kissed back. Chan just smiles and chuckles at the silly thoughts he knew were running through Felix’s mind. 

“A-a-are you…gay…then?” Felix asks very sheepishly. 

“No, Lix, I’m not,” Chan tells him with a smile. “Maybe bi, instead…”

Felix smiles, looking up at the elder with sparkling eyes. Not _exactly_ the answer he was looking for, but it didn’t matter, it was close enough. And more importantly…he kissed back…

Chan pulls Felix’s body closer to his own, as close as he can. He bends down a bit a kisses him again. Deeper, more passionate, _better_ than the first. _So_ much better….Felix felt like he was falling. Falling in love or falling off his bed from the best dream he’s ever had, he doesn’t know, he’s just…falling…

Chan wraps his arms around his small frame. One hand on the small of his back, and the other on higher near his neck. Felix, still falling, pushes Chan’s hand lower. Just testing to see if he’s actually dreaming, you know. Chan obeys his wishes and moves his hand lower. He gently squeezes his ass, causing the boy to moan into the kiss. He smiles, which Lix can feel, then pulls away for air. Chan slouches down against the wall just a bit and pulls Felix’s lower half so his thigh was between his legs and Felix’s growing erection was pressed on him. 

“Fuck…” Felix groaned from just the small bit of friction from the action. 

Chan went back to kissing him. Felix needly grinds on him without even noticing what he’s doing. It’s alright because that’s exactly what Chan wants. He’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about Felix in these ways. Naughty, dirty, sexual ways. He has. A lot. And he wouldn’t even think about lying if anyone asked. All he wanted was for Felix to be his and to be able to tell everyone that he belonged to him. The only problem was that he didn’t belong to him. Sometimes the only way Chan could get off was if it was to the thought of Felix. He’d be in his bed, naked, with his hand or a toy, his eyes closed tightly thinking about Felix. Thrusting in and out of him, fucking him roughly. Holding his arms behind his back, listening to him whine and scream out his name with his beautiful voice. 

Felix stops. Chan looks sad, it’s all over his face— his cute pout that Felix loves so much. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he says shakily blushing even more than earlier, a bit sad himself that they have to stop. “We should probably stop before I get too…um…” he gestures to his boner and Chan understands. He was already so hard, he might as well just continue and let Chan take care of him. But he agrees. 

“Do you wanna come over my house later today?” Felix asks. 

“Yeah, I do,” Chan smiles. 

They turn around to get their bags off the bathroom floor and head out. At the top of the stairs, Felix stops walking and looks at Chan who stopped walking as soon as he did. 

“Um…are we gonna... _finish_ at my house…?”

“You want to?”

Felix nodded shyly. 

“Then yes, we are.”

———

They had reached the top of the stairs. They walked past the library doors and notice the librarian drooling on her desk as usual and that one quiet girl with her head in another book. Upon hearing their footsteps she slowly looks up from the book for a second. They catch eye contact with each other. It had to have been 2 or 3 full seconds of awkward eye contact before she snapped her head back into her book so quickly they‘d think she got whiplash. 

A little farther down. The bathrooms. Never in their lives did they imagine either of them would be so happy to see a bathroom. By this time they know no one’s ever in here. So they just get right to it. 

Felix pulls Chan into the bathroom holding onto his hand as he always does. They go straight into the biggest stall and Chan’s back is pressed against the wall for the nth time. They kiss lovingly— gentle but rough, sweet but sour. Chan bites down into Lix’s bottom lip making him yelp. Felix ruts against Chan’s thigh just how he likes. The friction on his hardening cock burning, making his stomach turn, making him feel like he wants to cum already. Chan squeezes his ass. Felix could feel the pain of his fingernails even through all the fabric between them. 

“I fucking love you, Felix…” Chan growls in his ear. 

“I love you, too, Channie.”

Chan tugs on Felix’s shirt as if he was trying to pull him down. Felix gets the hint and obeys his silent order. He gets on his knees and starts undoing Chan’s pants, kissing his cock through his underwear, watching it twitch slightly. The older boy brings his hand to Felix’s hair and runs his fingers through them. Felix rubs his head up into Chan’s soft pets like a kitten. 

“My good little boy…” Chan praises. 

Lix softly says ‘fuck’ in response. He loved Chan’s praises…They always make him so hard and his dick leak so much…

He pulls Chan’s pants and underwater down to his ankles and admires his cock— how big it was, how red the head had gotten, how wet it was from his precum. His mouth fucking watered just staring at it. He loved his cock. 

Felix undresses his own bottoms and lets them rest somewhere with them in the stall. He moves back so now his nose almost touches Chan’s cock. He squats in front of him, his legs wide open and his asshole needy to be fucked. His small hand looks even smaller wrapped around his lover’s cock. He starts kitten licking the tip. Chan groans and swears under his breath. He loved it when Lix would tease him like this. 

As much as Felix wanted to keep it up he was too needy for his elder. He wanted him so badly. They haven't fucked in a while— they’ve been too busy with studies. He wants Chan deep inside him fucking him roughly making him scream, so loud the whole fucking neighborhood could hear him. 

He desperately sucks Chan’s cock. His lewd sounds fill the bathroom and echo in their ears. The wet sound of Felix’s mouth sucking and slurping Chan’s cock makes him feel good, he likes it so much. He knows Chan does, too. Felix reaches down to pump his own cock with his free hand, pushing his head down further on Chan’s cock letting out a long moan and rolling his eyes back. Chan watches the naughty boy and bites his lip, nearly drawing blood. Felix moves his fist up and down quickly on his cock. His precum helping his hand slide easily.

Chan loses himself in how good it feels. He accidentally bucks into Felix’s mouth a few times. Felix notices and wants so badly for Chan to face fuck him so he stops moving his head. Chan looks down at the younger confused and Felix looks back up at him with his cock still in his mouth and those beautiful, irresistible puppy eyes. Chan catches onto the signal that he likes it and wants more so does just that. He grips Felix’s hair and holds him in place. He starts off slowly not to hurt the boy. Thrusting into his mouth making him moan around his length. Chan picks up his pace and so does Felix’s hand. The younger boy’s eyes sting as he notices tears stream down his cheeks. Both his hands go into his hair now and Lix’s other hand holds himself up palm pressed against the wall behind Chan. The elder Aussi groans loudly, almost as loud as his lover. His voice a bit deeper as he grunted with each thrust into Felix’s mouth and every swear word that left his mouth from pleasure. 

Chan knows Felix doesn’t have much of a gag reflex so he goes as deep as he can into his mouth. Drool and tears spilling on the white tiles from Lix while he attempted to hold back moans in case anyone could hear them. A few more deep thrusts until Chan cums in Felix’s mouth. He pulls out and sees Felix with his cheeks puffed out a little, mouth full of cum. Sometimes Felix swallows, sometimes he spits, it depends. He loves the taste of Chan’s cum and the feeling knowing it’s inside him. 

“Swallow my cum, baby boy.”

Felix does as he’s told. Moaning once it’s gotten down his throat and inside of him. 

Chan pulls Felix up by his wrists and stare in awe at his wet and hard dick. He holds him by the hips and turns his body side to side watching his dick slap his thighs. He whispers sweet praises and compliments to him. How pretty he looks, what a good job he did sucking his cock…

“Do you wanna cum, Lixie?”

Felix quickly nods his head ‘Yes’. He needed this. 

Chan forcefully turns him around, still holding him at the hips, and walks him the small distance over to the toilet. He pushes on the boy’s back slightly for him to fall forward and catch himself with both hands on the tank of the toilet. Chan pulls up his own pants and underwear, not buttoning them for time’s sake; he had caught the time when a notification popped up on his phone on the floor, lighting up the screen— it was almost 3:00. He reaches around the smaller one’s body to hold his cock, Lix shivering at the touch. He wastes no time and quickly starts jerking him off, fast and with a tight grip. 

Chan brings his left hand to his mouth and sucks on two fingers, wetting them. He pushes Felix down a little further so now his asshole is better exposed to him. He runs his fingers over his hole then brings them back to his mouth to taste him and for a little more lubrication; Chan pushes both fingers into Felix, never stop his hand’s movements on his cock, too, making the boy a little louder than he should be now. 

“Quiet, Lix,” Chan says sternly, halting all his movements to scold him. 

“Do you _want_ everyone to know what we’re doing in, huh?”

Felix shakes his head ‘No’.

“You don’t want them to know that you like getting fucked by boys in the school bathroom…do you?”

“N-no,” Lix shook his head, again. “I’m s-sorry.”

“Hmm…Okay, Lix…Why don’t you touch yourself instead, I know you can’t keep your mouth shut even if you wanted to.”

Chan only sometimes got really dominant during sex— saying or doing things that might seem ‘mean’. He asked Felix if he was okay with it and he always tells him ‘Yes’. Though Chan always feels bad about it— he’d rather treat Felix like the prince he is— but he always makes up for it. 

Lix gets sad that he’s been scolded and that Chan won’t touch him now because he was too loud, especially when he needs him so badly from not being fucked properly for too long. He pouts and reaches down his cock. 

“Don’t feel sad, baby boy,” Chan leans down and whispers in his ear, “I like it when you’re loud for me…just not here, okay?”

“Okay…”

Chan puts his hand over Lix’s mouth, the wetness and taste from his own dick still on his hand, though Lix doesn’t mind, he likes it. His left hand still finger fucks him roughly. Quickly going in and out, stretching the boy’s hole and pushing against his prostate, his muffled moans and loud whines bounced off the walls and rang in their ears. 

“You like that, hm?” Chan teases, “That’s your sweet spot isn’t it, baby boy?”

Felix just nods and attempts to moan out a ‘Yes’. 

The younger‘s hand starts to get sloppier on himself and it’s harder for him to keep focus; his eyes roll to the back of his head. Felix unknowingly fucks himself back onto Chan’s fingers earning whispers of praise of how good he is and how Chan wants to fuck him for hours and stretch his asshole even more. 

Felix can feel his stomach burning and insides twisting, clenching even tighter around Chan’s thick fingers and cumming hard, trying to scream out ‘Fuck!’ through his lover’s hand; his cum spills all over the toilet seat, though some went in. 

Chan chuckles seeing how hard his dosaeng came. He pulls his fingers out of him gently and turns Lix around to sit him down. The sticky cum on his bottom a bit uncomfortable but he doesn’t care right now. The elder forces his used fingers into Felix’s mouth and he obediently sucks. Chan pulls them out with a ‘pop!’ from Lix’s lips. 

Felix has his head tilted back and panting to catch some air from his high. Chan bends down and kisses his lips and the bit of his redden chest that peeks from his white school uniform shirt. 

“Are you okay?” Chan asks. 

“Mhm…I-I’m okay…” Felix weakly spits out. 

“Sure?”

“Yes…” 

Chan give a small smile though Lix can’t see with his eyes still closed as he rested a bit. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up then, yeah? I’m pretty sure it’s almost time to go home.”

Lix just nods his head and lets Chan lift him up. 

Chan lets him rest his head on his shoulder while he reaches over from tissue to clean the boy up. Lix still shivers and twitches a little in shock in when Chan goes to clean off his dick. He cleans the toilet seat so that Felix and sit down again, then goes for his bottoms and helps him put them back on. 

They leave the bathroom and catches eyes with one of the janitors mopping the floors. He looks at them disgusted but Chan just smirks and drapes his arm over Felix who’s even redder now. 

“Come on, Lixie,” Chan says staring at the janitor, still smirking. He turns around and helps the wobbly boy down the stairs. 

They take the long walk down the hundreds of stairs and Chan’s arm never leaves Felix, down the next three flights of stairs and the main floor and outside the school. Chan walks Lix home, well to his home first— they haven’t had their proper aftercare routine. Chan just thinks about taking care of his prince but Felix has his mind set on what Chan did at school. Not the sex— having his arm around him? Wasn’t that not obvious? And the janitor? Staff always talks shit about the students’ personal lives, they’re nosy as fuck. He doesn’t want everyone to know. But maybe everyone already knows what they do, I mean how could you not?

**Author's Note:**

> 18.12.07
> 
> alr i swear this’ll be the last time i plug my nsfw skz twt (my last one got suspended 🤪) but like ye....it’s there...@strwbwrrrylix now....uwu
> 
> {future niinii: i lied, ill always plug my shits hehe}
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
